(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a convertible scooter ride-on and, more particularly, to a convertible toy that converts between a scooter and ride-on toy.
(2) Description of Related Art
Ride-on toy vehicles have long been known in the art. Ride-on vehicles are typically miniature vehicles or toys with a seat that a child can sit on and push themselves around on. Alternatively, a scooter is a toy vehicle that allows a user to stand while scooting about Each of the ride-on and scooter provide for a distinct and unique riding experience. Traditionally, if a child wanted a scooter or ride-on, they would need to obtain two separate items which, as can be appreciated, can be costly.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a single convertible to that converts between a scooter and a ride-on toy.